


A Short Day in The Ridiculously Almost Human Life of Sarah Jane Smith

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Human!Doctor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled, The Case Of Why Days Are The Silliest When Normal. (Human!FourAU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Day in The Ridiculously Almost Human Life of Sarah Jane Smith

Sarah Jane stands at the kitchen sink, now callused hands washing the dishes left aside from a previous and rather talkative dinner party. It was a catching up event after all and a lot of hungry now grown up mouths to feed had attended. Luke of course, coupled with Maria who were both now engaged and looking into buying a house since the apartment they were renting was too small for a family. Clyde and Rani had managed to make it with a last minute offer from Clara, Clyde's mother to take their rambunctious 4 year old son Daniel on their night out. 

Of course there was Sky, who was now attending university, more a woman now than a little girl anymore and of course, her Doctor, now renamed Dr. Jonathan or Dr. John Smith, a science professor at Clyde, Luke, Maria, Sky and Rani's old high school. She smiled, observing the TARDIS parked behind the tall hedge of the front garden, still in immaculate condition as the Doctor took care of it almost religiously.

She hadn’t expected her life to turn out this way, nor the Doctor coming back to her, but of course, life was unexpected, especially when you’re a journalist.

‘A retired journalist…’ She mused to herself as she shook her head, the short gray and brown stands framing her face as she finished drying the last plate, putting it on the rack. Almost immediately after she put the towel down, the smell of dirt wafted to her nose a split second before long, strong and gentle arms wrapped around her. She chuckled, turning around to stare up through her glasses at the deep brown eyes of the man who had been in the garden all day.

“I see you brought the outside in with you, like always.” She chuckled, smiling as she pulled a few strands of grass and a red coloured autumn leaf from the tree outside that was spitting them all over other peoples heads and the road and the ground itself from his now mostly gray, but still partly dark brown curls. “When will you ever learn not to play in the garden when you try and clean it?”

”Well,” He huffed indignantly in his baritone voice, brushing some dirt off his shoulders. “It’s not as easy as it looks Sarah, it’s just too tempting. I’m renowned for doing ridiculous things as you know.”

“I know, throughout the universe.” She laughed, helping him take off his jacket and letting out a yelp as he pinned her against the countertops as he captured her lips. She closed her eyes when he did, kissing back before pulling away and flicking his ear. “Ow!” He yelped, cupping. “Oh, go have a shower you child!” She huffed, an blush present on her cheeks as she flicked the used dish towel at him.

He laughed and somehow in his old age ran up the stairs and she just shook her head with a laugh. The man was ridiculous, even as an human, but turning back towards the laundry with the jacket and the dish towel on top of the fully loaded basket, she knew one thing.

Her life was always never going to be fully human in way, but she wouldn’t trade it one bit.


End file.
